


Story Idea's

by toramonger



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Multi, Story idea's...not actual stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toramonger/pseuds/toramonger
Summary: This is because sometimes things pop in my head and I need to write down the summery's to either get them out of my head or remember them latter...basically story idea's...if you want to use any of these please comment asking to do so...I might just say yes who knows....





	Story Idea's

Setting: AU modern or ninja times..unsure of which I'd go with >M<

 

Synopsis: Naruto's mom wandered into the village (not Konoah...some none descriptive place) and gave birth to him there. She had time to name him then died from injuries she'd gotten escaping...something...not sure what she would have been on the run from...but that's why this is an idea :P. Naruto was shunned by the village not because of the Kyuubi (which may have passed on to him upon birth...if it even exists...) but because of his coloring. The people of the village had never seen anyone with blond hair and blue eyes so feared the unknown. By the time he's ten or so he lives on his own in an abandoned cabin just outside of the village and is mostly self sufficient.

 

-This is another part I'm unsure of I think having Koetsuji Akisame from History's Strongest Desiple Kenichi having wandered into the village in his travels (not sure if this would be before or after HSDK) and settled down for a short time to aid the young blond and having thought him how to take care of himself and some fighting skills to defend himself either moved on...or possible be a travailing doctor going from village to village and coming back to Naruto periodically...why Akisame?...well he's not an OC and is as close as I can think of to someone who could possible teach Naruto what I'd like him to know...but then again it could just be Random Old Man 1 passing though...meh

 

Its at this time he meets Sai. Sai is shunned by the village because of his inability to express emotions. He does feel them but is confused about how to show them and comes off as unfeeling wierding out the other villages. Having heard of the 'weird boy' in the woods Sai takes it upon himself to meed said weird boy. After all it would be better to be weird together then by yourself (Sai's reasoning...and the reasoning he gives a very confused Naruto).

 

Naruto, unable to shake Sai, finally just gives in to the creepy boy and accepts that they are now 'weird together'...whatever the hell that even means (Naruto's words). A little while later, after Naruto has accepted Sai as his socially stunted little brother (in this story Sai is two years younger the Naruto making him 8). Winter hits hard and Naruto and Sai are out gathering fire wood late one evening when crying draws their attention to a new born baby by itself in the middle of the woods. Naruto stairs at the tiny crying thing wondering what the hell is going on while Sai picks the baby boy (he's neckid) and shoving him in Naruto's arm announces that now he has a little brother to. And thus the two adopt Garra into their small family. 

The next part I'm unsure of...I'm thinking of having them leave the village due to a plague break out or something a few years latter and eventually finding their way to Konoha. There Gaara meets Itachi in school (Itachi is the younger brother in this story with Sasuke being the big brother that raised him after the rest of their clan died...some how...) which leads to Gaara wanting Itachi to come over to his house and thats how Sasuke and Naruto meet....I'm thinking this would be a Naruto/Sasuke fic...but again not sure...

 

Random Notes:  
-Would be cool if Naruto and Sai are really well known bounty hunters...or something like that

-If so they should work really closely with the shinobi! (various Naruto characters that they know really well...like Kiba who's always tring to get Sai to smile, and Neji who just really needs something for his head ache....and not to have to baby sit Hinata again)

-Originally I thought of this with a/b/o theme's with Naruto Alpha, Sai an gay Omega (knots are just fucking wierd..his words), and Gaara...well...unpresented

 

for now thats all I got for this one...may or may not eventually make it into a story...bleh feel free to tell me what you think, or if you think something would work well put in here...'rolls around'


End file.
